Maldito Tsuna
by CielHibird29
Summary: R27. TYL Reborn lo ¿quiere? no lo sabe, solo sabe que quiere partirle la cabeza a su novio por avanzar antes que el.


**DISCLAIMER: Reborn, Tsuna y todos los personajes mencionados no me pertenecen, sino a Akira Amano. **

**Advertencias (o eso): un R27 no correspondido y mención del 5927.**

* * *

><p><strong>Maldito Tsuna.<strong>

Le dio el último trago a la copa mientras le hacia una seña al cantinero. Este la llenó nuevamente. Alargó sus dedos al cristal y rozo la orilla con pereza. Suspiró agotado, estaba harto de pensar en esos dos juntos cuando su mente solo deseaba uno de ellos, pero no, si pedía la imagen mental del castaño, al momento los ojos verdes del guardián predilecto aparecían y se apoderaban de los de Tsuna. Como odiaba el tener que soportar ese tipo de cosas todo el tiempo. Por la mañana, cuando veía salir a Gokudera del cuarto del Vongola, por las tardes cuando Tsuna se dedicaba al papeleo y Gokudera a archivar lo que este terminaba y sobre todo por las noches, cuando ambos se escabullían a la habitación del castaño para hacer quien sabe que mierda.  
>Subió la copa a sus labios fruncidos pero un par de pálidos y delgados dedos la detuvieron en el aire. Alzó la vista por primera vez desde que llegó al bar y se topo con una muy conocida mirada.<p>

-Deberías olvidarlo.- dijo la mujer mientras enredaba sus dedos entre los del asesino y le dedicaba una sonrisa.- Olvidarlo y volver a lo que éramos.-

Reborn le sostuvo la mirada con seriedad, después la escondió entre su sombrero y colocó la copa en la barra. Era cierto, era inútil lamentarse por su imposibilidad de estar con su ex alumno, después de todo Tsuna era feliz con Gokudera y se podía apreciar que era una relación seria y fuerte, no por nada Tsuna lo había dado a conocer como su pareja frente a Nana y Iemitsu y sobre todo por tanto tiempo (muy pronto 4 años). Pero a Reborn se le acababa la poca paciencia que poseía y un día de estos iría con Tsuna y le diría que le deseaba, que lo quería y que le quebraría el cráneo de un balazo al peliplata si pretendía seguir tocando su suave piel.  
>Bianchi reafirmo el agarre al ver a Reborn tan meditativo, este suspiró y le contestó con una voz algo enojada.<p>

-No me voy a rendir.- Bianchi lo soltó lento, sonrió de lado melancólicamente y se levantó del banquillo en el que se había sentado. Estuvo de espalda frente al asesino por unos minutos mientras él la observaba un poco curioso.  
>-Es también la felicidad de mi hermano.- dijo dejando caer lágrimas de amargura y tristeza de un amor frustrado y se retiró.<p>

Maldito sea el día en que el noveno lo envió con Sawada.  
>Tomó nuevamente la copa y bebió su contenido de un trago, pagó su consumo y se retiró con un poco de dificultad. Llegó como pudo a la mansión decidido a tirarse en la primer superficie que encontrase pero lo que encontró apenas al entrar lo dejo paralizado.<p>

En uno de los sillones rojos de la mansión se hallaba un durmiente Tsuna con un pijama celeste de algodón, acurrucado entre los cojines del mueble. Una imagen realmente tentadora para él.

Se acercó sin hacer ruido alargando su mano a la frente del capo. Acaricio sus cabellos y se maldijo de nuevo por no haber actuado antes que Gokudera.

-Tsun… El décimo lo estuvo esperando toda la noche, Reborn-san, estaba preocupado por usted.- una jodidamente conocida voz lo hizo quitar la mano rápidamente de Tsuna. Gokudera entró a la sala con una taza de café en manos con un pantalón parecido al de Tsuna y una camiseta blanca. Reborn arqueó una ceja.

-¿Por qué se preocuparía por mi? ¿Ese Dame-Tsuna no sabe quien soy o qué?-

-Precisamente porque es usted es que se preocupa. Tsuna lo aprecia mucho y se preocupa por usted como si fuera un hermano.- Reborn sintió un dolor enorme en el pecho por dos razones, que Gokudera lo llamara "Tsuna" y no "Décimo" y porque sabía que las palabras de la tormenta eran ciertas. Un Hermano.

-Dile que no se meta en mis asuntos y que deje de preocuparse por todos, que acabara hecho un manojo de nervios.- el ex arcobaleno no veía más razones para quedarse, dio la media vuelta y salió de la mansión nuevamente, a algún lugar lejos de Italia que lo deje pensar claramente, que le aclare si el sentimiento que tiene anidado en el pecho es amor u otra cosa. Porque un hitman como el no puede tener debilidades, no, no puede. No debe.

Maldito sentimiento, Maldito Gokudera, maldito Tsuna.

* * *

><p><strong>na: Bueno, me quedo raro. En verdad me inspiré de sobremanera en dos fics de Yunmoon, ambos son 1827 (si, leo los 1827) y tiene ligeros toques de R27 y 6927. Nunca había visto a Reborn de la forma en la que ella lo escribe y me encanto. Quien siga esas historias estará de acuerdo conmigo. En fin, no se si este shot tenga sentido, la idea era hacerlo un multi –chaptered de máximo 5 capitulos pero creo que lo dejaré en one shot. **

**Prometo actualizar los drabbles hoy o mañana. Saludos. **

**Yo solo como reviews… y tengo hambre.**


End file.
